


I’m Sorry.

by kahenwy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Yes it’s Philip’s death monologue, i wrote this for drama class, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahenwy/pseuds/kahenwy
Summary: oops—
Relationships: Georges Washington de La Fayette/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I’m Sorry.

I did it for him. I did it to defend him. Him- his honour, same thing at this point. 

They had no right to insult him. What he did was for the best… right? Ma forgave him, we forgave him. 

But they can’t see that! They can’t see him for the man he is. Then that smug idiot insulted him, my father. 

I wouldn’t-I couldn’t let that slide. I said I would live up to his legacy, being fearless in the face of danger. But… I’m scared.

I'm so scared. Even as I held his weapon, I was scared. I should be ashamed. Ma? Ma! No! I can’t leave her! I can’t die before I apologize.

Please don't make me leave her... I shouldn’t have done it, and now… now I’m gonna die like the fool I am. I just need to see her once, just once… 

please. They took the bullet out...but I’m still dying! Why? And it hurts so much, so, so much. 

I can taste the blood, I’m drowning in it. Choking on it. Of course, the stupid coat isn’t helping. 

Oh, there’s Pa, I hope he’s proud...

I always wanted him to be proud... I raised my gun to the sky. Just like he told me too. He said he wouldn’t shoot. But he did! He did and now I'm-

he was wrong and I paid for it. I hope he’s satisfied… You died for him. Grandma died for him. 

Peter died for him. And now I’ve died for him. They always said that as you die you could see a light.

I can’t. Simply darkness. And you, John. I can see you. 

You’re right there...but you’re dead. I’m dying. I can feel it.

This is where my life ends. 

I’m sorry, Ma, I wish I could be there for you.

I’m sorry, Angie, I wish I could be the big brother you need. 

I’m sorry, Aunt Angelica, for the pain you and Ma will have to go through following my death. 

I’m sorry, Georges, I shouldn't leave you...I-I love you. 

I’m sorry, Pa, I can’t carry on your legacy. I’ll see you on the other side.


End file.
